


Bro...

by Skittle03



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Boyfriends, College, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Michael has two moms, Post-Squip, References to Drugs, Weddings, dont let the title fool you, i swear it isnt a joke fic, it was based off of the bro duet but i changed it a lot, it was supposed to be a joke fic but it isnt now???, it was supposed to be a oneshot but i started writing more, jeremy's mom is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle03/pseuds/Skittle03
Summary: Michael confesses to Jeremy and it shows most of their life story after.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was originally supposed to be based off of the Bro Duet but I changed a lot and just... I kinda like how this turned out lol

****

Jeremy was sitting in his respective bean bag waiting for Michael to come back downstairs, he’d gone upstairs to get snack and Mountain Dew (Red). Jeremy was putting in a movie when Michael finally came back down, his face was red and he was shaking slightly.

“Hey, bro. What’s up? Why are you shaking?” Jeremy asked, automatically concerned.

“Jer. I need to tell you something.” Michael took a deep breath and sat in his bean bag and stared at Jeremy. 

“Um… Ok? You’re kinda scaring me Micha.” Michael flushed even more and stared at his hands.

“Do you remember when we were in our freshman year and we were swimming and I almost drowned?” 

____________________

“Come on Michael! It’ll be really fun. Just come in the water!” Jeremy whined. Michael stood on the beach and groaned.

“Jer! You know that if I did then I would have to take my glasses off and I’m practically blind.” 

“You’ll be fine! I promise. I will be right here, just come in the water.” Michael huffed and took his glasses off, putting them on their stuff. He slowly waded into the cold water.  _ This kid owes me so much. I can’t see shit and the water is freezing my balls off.   _

“There, I’m in here. Now what?” Michael suddenly felt water splash on his face and Jeremy laughing. 

“Jeremiah Heere! I am going to kill you!” Michael laughed. After splashing water at each other for a minute or two, Michael was about to go in for another attack when he heard Jeremy yell.

“Michael! A huge wave is coming watch-” The rest was drowned out because the wave hit him and pulled him under the water. Michael’s head hit a rock and he swallowed a bunch of water. He tried swimming to the surface but more waves dragged him down. Michael was slowly losing consciousness and water was filling his lungs. He felt arms wrap around his torso and get dragged out of the water. Michael’s vision was slowly going black as he was placed on the sand, he couldn’t breath for some reason. Michael looked up, with hazy vision and saw Jeremy, he had an aura of yellow light as he leaned down and put his lips against Michaels.  _ Holy shit! Jeremy freaking Heere is kissing me… wait… no… it’s CPR. Right breathing is not apart of my agenda right now.  _ Jeremy breathed air into Michaels lungs. Michael coughed out the water and sat up groggily. Jeremy handed him, his glasses.

“Let’s not go to the beach again.” Jeremy laughed. Michael stared into Jeremy’s eyes and felt his heart pounding and his face flushing, he had a feeling it wasn’t because of almost drowning.  _ Fuck. I’m in love with my best friend.  _

“Y-yeah let’s not bro.” 

_____________________________

“That was the day that changed my life.” 

“Bro! Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Jeremy felt his face heat up.

“I-I think?” 

“Do you remember the night of the play.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me of that.” 

“Well do you remember when I first woke up in the hospital room?”

_______________________

Jeremy felt like his head was being ripped apart as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw bright white lights that blinded him, he felt a hand in his own squeezing it tightly. Jeremy slightly squeezed the warm comforting and saw Michael asleep, hunched on the bed, Jeremy’s hand held captive in his own. 

After talking quietly to Rich, Rich asked a question that changed everything for Jeremy.

“Are you two dating?” Jeremy looked down at his sleeping best friend. The way his brown hair was tousled and messy from sleeping, his glasses were crooked and slightly covered his closed eyes with long eyelashes and dark circles underneath, his full lips were slightly parted and his breath was even and calm. Jeremy wanted to touch his soft brown skin and run his fingers through his hair, he wanted to pull Michael onto the bed and be held by his arms for all of eternity… and it was then that Jeremy’s heart ached, it hurt so bad he thought that he was gonna die.

_ Do I want to date him? I have everything I want, Christine, more friends, popularity. But… that all seems so insignificant right now. Just looking at Michael, the person who has been at my side through it all. Who never gave up on me. Have I loved him all this time? But… after everything I doubt he would ever love me back. _

“I wish.” Jeremy replied, plain and simple. And Jeremy watched his best friends eyes flutter open hazily and reveal his soft brown eyes. He watched as those eyes lit up when he saw Jeremy’s face… Jeremy felt like crying. 

_ I wish. _

_______________________

“Jeremy.” Michael whispered. Jeremy’s face turned red, he thought that maybe he’d crossed a line. But suddenly he was tackled by Michael and their lips connected. Jeremy’s eyes were wide with shock, not fully comprehending what was happening, when he realized what was going on he closed his eyes and started to kiss back. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and threaded his fingers through Michael’s soft hair. Jeremy was so enveloped in Michael’s smell (weed and vanilla) and taste (once again weed and strawberry slushie) that he hadn’t heard the door to the basement open and the camera flash.   
“KAREN! You owe me twenty dollars!” Michael’s mom, Jenny called to his other mom Karen. The two broke apart quickly, their faces about as red as Michael’s jacket. Karen ran down the stairs and Jenny showed her the picture.

“GODDAMMIT!” The two flinched thinking they were in trouble.

“You two couldn’t have waited till senior year?” 

“You guys! Leave!!” Michael screamed in embarrassment. 

“USE PROTECTION!” Jenny yelled, throwing a condom at the two.

“DO YOU ALWAYS JUST CARRY THOSE AROUND!” Michael screamed.

“Only for you two.” Jenny winked and the moms ran upstairs. Michael groaned and laid down next to Jeremy.

“So… what does that make us.” Jeremy asked, rolling on his side to face Michael. 

“Boyfs?” Michael smirked. Jeremy snorted and punched Michael playfully.

“Boyfs.” Jeremy smiled. They kissed softly.


	2. Apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy look for apartments

****

“Hey Jer!” Michael yelled to his boyfriend in the next room. Jeremy walked into the basement from the bathroom. He had on Michael’s red hoodie, which was to big for him and dropped down revealing one of his shoulders that had a hickey on it, and a pair of boxers (also Michaels ;)) and a hairbrush in his hand, though his hair was still a mess from just waking up and not having time to fix it.

“Yeah Micha?” Michael turned around and nearly had a heart attack.

“Holy shit.”

“What?” 

“I have the hottest boyf in the world.” Michael got out of his chair and gave Jeremy a deep kiss.

“You are a nerd.” 

“Yeah but I’m your nerd.” 

“No homo.” Michael snorted and led Jeremy to the office chair, Jeremy plopped down on Michael lap. 

“What did you want to show me?” Michael and Jeremy had been dating for a year and a half and where now nearing the end of their senior year. 

“I found two apartments near each other and near our school. So what do you think?” Michael showed him the two different apartments. They had both agreed that sharing and apartment was not a good idea because all relationships usually ended badly that way. I mean sure, they had been friends for 14 almost 15 years and had practically at each others houses for most of that time but they didn’t want to chance it.

“Also, the rest of the gang are gonna be living in the same area. So it's a win-win situation.” Jeremy looked down at his boyfriend with a warm smile.

“Yeah. It’s perfect Mikey. When we tour the school later this month we can go look at it.” Jeremy kissed Michael, even now every time they kissed it took his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos, bookmark and tell me what you thought! I also fully welcome constructive criticism and ideas on what you would like to see!


End file.
